Labios
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato, bueno, en este caso a la virgen.


**Labios**

 **La curiosidad mato al gato, bueno en este caso, a la virgen...**

Malditas hormonas - chasqueo la lengua con molestia al darse cuenta de lo que en sus pensamientos rondaba, hace solo unos instantes - deberia dejar de pensar en idioteces - se dijo a si mismo, para luego seguir su camino, dejando atras a quien le estaba provocando pensamientos nada sanos -

Shaka! - el rubio deseo no haber ido ese dia al coliseo y mas al ver a su amigo alli - ya te vas? - el carnero - le habia dado alcanse -

Este, pues...- desvio la mirada, no queria ver de mas cerca a Mu, porque sabia muy bien que consecuencias le traeria -

Te sientes bien - Mu se acerco mas aun, mientras su mirada se tornaba preocupada. Shaka se habia sonrojado - Shaka...- el peli lila poso su mano en una de las mejillas del virgo -

Yo...-porque Atena?! Porque?! - estoy bien - su voz sono lo mas seria que pudo -

Seguro? - insitio, no muy seguro de lo dicho por el rubio -

Solo debo regresar a virgo - se aparto del guardian de aries dispuesto a regresar a su refugio y donde podria desfogar sus frustraciones sin ser considerado demente -

Pero... te acompaño - no espero respuesta para hacer lo planteado -

...-Shaka dejo salir un suspiro de frustracion, porque le pasaba eso a el. El que se supone debia dejar atras todo lo mundano y dedicarse a su deber con Atena. - ... - el silencio se habia alargado demasiado para el gusto del lemuriano, que se sentia algo incomodo -

Shaka, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no? - el rubio asintio - entonces dime, que pasa? - sus ojos verdes y grandes se fijaron con atencion en el portador de la virgen -

Nada - respondio con la mayor seguridad que pudo y cerro sus ojos, a sabiendas de que el lemuriano buscaria la verdad en estos -

Bien - pudo persivir el enfado en la voz del de cabello lila - que tengas buen dia - expreso para luego regresar sobre sus pasos -

Mu...- bien ahora habia hecho enojar a su amigo -

***M***

Se dejo caer con pesades en su cama. Su mente le trajo el dia en que empeso toda esa tortura...

 _Enserio? - Camus parecia haber hecho esa pregunta mas por no ser descortes con Afro, que porque en verdad le interesara el tema -_

 _Si, me dijo que los labios mas bonitos los tenia Mu - hizo un puchero al decir ello -_

 _Pues...- el de acuario parecio pensar en lo dicho - si, Milo diria algo asi...- Camus, hiso aperecer su cosmos -_

 _Cierto?, no por algo estoy molesto con DM - arrugo el seño y cruzo los brazos -_

Bien, habia hecho mal en andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero no habia sido su culpa que ese par se haya parado a hablar en su entrada y no le dejaran meditar en paz. Esa conversacion le habia despertado una curiosidad, que debi admitir insana. Apartir de ese comentario se habia dedicado a observar a su amigo, pues le paresia curioso que DM diga ello. Mala desicion, muy mala porque a raiz de ello, fue a darse cuenta de que le encantaban los labios rosas de su AMIGO.

Ah! - grito exasperado al recordar cada gesto que habia notado en el peli lila: su sonrisa, cuando se los mordia...- ya basta! - grito molesto con sigo mismo -

***M***

Virgo? - el lemuriano se sorprendio de ver al rubio alli, despues de todo creyo que Shaka no saldria de virgo hasta el siguiente dia -

...-Shaka sonrio al escuchar la manera en que le habia llamado. Mu siempre le decia asi cuando se molestaba - podemos hablar - mas que un pedido fue una orden -

Depende - Mu se encogio de hombros -

Va, disculpame - pidio al saber el motivo de las palabras del de Aries -

Y de que quieres hablar? - Mu le señalo un lugar junto a el, bajo el arbol donde se habia acomodado para leer -

...- no sabia muy bien como debia abarcar el tema -

...- Mu espero con paciencia que el rubio hablara -

Tu...- se le trabo la lengua - uf...- dejo salir un suspiro - me permites...- pidio, a lo que el lemuriano asintio sin saber muy bien que queria -...- las mejillas de Mu se encendieron al sentir las manos del rubio sobre ellas y mas aun al tener el rostro de su compañero a escasos centimetros -

...Sha...ka? - se mojo los labios levemente -

...- para el rubio ese gesto fue suficiente para que el rubio cumpliera su objetivo, besar a su mejor amigo - era verdad...- el rubio profundizo el beso, queria sentir mejor la suavidad de esos labios que tanto tiempo quiso probar -

...- bien, eso no se lo esperaba pero no era como si le disgustara. Dejo que el rubio lo besara - ...- dejo salir un suspiro y se mordio el labio inferior al concluir el beso -

Es mejor de lo que habia imaginado - expreso haciendo sonrojar aun mas a su amigo -

Que...? - murmuro, antes de ser besado nuevamemte -

...- le gustaban los labios de Mu y mucho - me gustan mucho tus labios, y todo tu - confeso -

El peli lila se toco los labios y sonrio antes de abrazar al rubio - el juego de Dita, funciono despues de todo - penso -

 ******M*****

 **PV: Un regalo a todas las leos y a Ikki, que gustamos de esta pareja, por estar en el tiempo en que cumplimos años-**

 **Ikki: crei que era tu auto regalo de cumpleaños y por que tu pais celbra su independencia-**

 **PV: en parte - :-) - ay Ikki como pasan los años...-suspira-**

 **Ikki: estas vieja -**

 **PV: vieja?! - se lanza sobre el fenix - yo te voy a sacar tu vieja! - lo golpea -**


End file.
